


100 Themes Challenge - In The Storm

by MagpieSong



Series: Mass Effect 100 Themes Challenge [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, date, post Noveria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieSong/pseuds/MagpieSong
Summary: Evangeline has a post-mission 'date' with a certain mechanic on Noveria.





	

96\. In The Storm

Evangeline sighed with exhaustion as she headed out of the garage, Garrus and Tali trailing behind her. She turned to the side, noticing Lilihierax waving to them and waited as he sauntered over.  
“Commander”, he began with a nod, eyes gleaming. “Word is someone activated the neutron purge at the Peak 15 hot labs…I take it that was your doing?”  
She grimaced. “Yeah, that was us. The situation was just…too far gone for other options. There are survivors in other sections of the facility that I couldn’t extract; I’m on my way to the security checkpoint to organise their transport now.”  
His subvocals quivered. “Some of the ERCS people are acting a bit twitchy about something they found in the garage when you went in?”  
“There were geth units that slipped through Hanshan’s weapons screening”, interjected Tali, coldly.  
“Geth?” his mandibles flared with surprise and he looked about to take a step back. “I thought that was just backroom chatter…”  
Evangeline raised a calming hand. “The threat’s been contained. There are no more geth on Noveria as far as we’re concerned. I’m going to recommend contacting the Quarians for a security upgrade considering the situation…”  
He nodded. “I won’t keep you any longer, Shepard. Drop by the pub later and we’ll have a drink?”  
She smirked at him and repressed the urge to give him a wink. “Sure thing, Li.”  
Garrus rolled his eyes as they broke away from the towering mechanic, catching Tali going through a similar motion out of the corner of his eye.  
As they made their way through the port to the docks where the Normandy was berthed, Evangeline’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the huge windows spanning the wall on the lower levels. Beyond the thick glass, the intense wind howled, thrashing the port with ice and snow. It was certainly not an uncommon event, judging by the fact that most of the people nearby completely ignored the spectacle.  
She smiled to herself, glad to be back at the port – the heating in the mako they’d commandeered had been on the fritz. And if she heard Garrus tell her ‘turians hate the cold’ one more time she thought she might lose her mind.  
They reached the port reception in no time and were greeted by an almost gleeful Parasini.  
“Corporate secrets aside, you do good work, Shepard”, she said, flashing a smile. “I take it you’re on your way out?”  
“I am returning to my ship, but not departing Noveria quite yet”, she replied easily. “Rest assured my Spectre business in Hanshan is satisfied. I have another matter to attend to before we leave.”  
The other woman raised an eyebrow. “I see. Well, then I suppose this isn’t goodbye?”  
Evangeline rolled her shoulders slightly, exhaling. “I’m not about to spill the secrets of Peak 15 to the public, but there are still survivors that need to be extracted from the facility”, she folded her arms. “Can I trust their rescue to be timely?”  
Parasini’s face tightened slightly. “I will pass on word to the Binary Helix executive. Don’t be too concerned with this, Shepard – Binary Helix are known to retain their assets where possible.”  
Evangeline felt her nose wrinkle in disgust, but pushed it aside. “Also, I’m sure you’ve already gotten word from ERCS, but Matriarch Benezia had active geth shipped into the facility and past your security.”  
She frowned. “Yes, I was made aware of that shortly after you departed for Peak 15. We’re looking into upgrades for our systems, but so far we haven’t turned up anything significant.”  
Shepard turned and waved Tali closer. She stepped towards the front desk, addressing the slightly startled woman.  
“I don’t have the right hardware to help you myself, but if you consider contacting my people they should be able to provide scanning technology that will detect geth”, she tilted her head to the side slightly. “And with Noveria’s reputation for protecting the…research that goes on here, I’m sure it would be worth whatever they ask as payment.”  
Parasini’s eye’s narrowed slightly. “Of course, that’s an attractive option. I’ll pass it on to the new executor”, she turned back to Shepard. “I’m attending a session to elect a replacement for Anoleis this evening, but after that I’ll be free if you want to take up my offer on that beer.”  
Evangeline smirked. “I’ll have to take a raincheck on that; I don’t think we’ll be sticking around for quite that long.”  
“And here I thought everyone was just getting used to your spectre presence”, her mouth twitched, but she didn’t smile. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“Yes. My ship is in need of fuel and some general supplies. I’ll put you in touch with my requisitions officer – he knows what we need.”  
“You do realise this is not technically Citadel Space”, Parasini almost scowled. “We aren’t required to just hand over whatever you ask.”  
“Easy”, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the over dramatic response. “I’m fully prepared to pay for what I need.”  
They discussed it for a few more minutes before departing, showing themselves through the security checkpoint and quickly returning to the Normandy.  
“Captain on deck!” the Nav was the first to salute as the bloodstained and weary trio returned.  
“At ease, Pressley”, she gave him a sloppy salute in response. “I’m not here to relieve you just yet. I still have business to attend to in Hanshan.”  
“Of course, Commander”, he responded stiffly.  
She offered him a small smile. “I’ve put in an order for refuelling; please have Adams oversee the exchange. I also want Alenko and Williams assisting with the resupply.”  
“Yes, Ma’am…and may I suggest you head down to the med bay? Word is Doctor T’Soni is…not herself”, he paused. “Considering we pursued her estranged mother here, I can’t say I’m surprised.”  
Evangeline felt a grimace settle on her face. Benezia was dead, and no doubt Liara was aware of it. She internalised for a moment before she realised he was still speaking.  
“…also you’re bleeding”, he scrubbed a thumb over his eyebrow, indicating it to her.  
She brought up a gloved hand to her brow and, sure enough, blood came away with her fingers. “Hmph, guess a few stitches are in my near future”, she sighed. “Alright, Pressley. Carry on.”  
“Ma’am”, he nodded, turning back to his screens.  
She headed down to the crew deck and marched herself to her office. In silence, she stripped away her scuffed armour, peeled off the form-fitting undersuit and hopped into the shower.  
The pummeling of cold water did little to soothe the various aches and pains she’d gained after facing down an asari matriarch and a team of commandos. She washed her hair, scrubbed away the day’s grime and tentatively cleaned the bruised, bloody gash over her left eyebrow before drying off and slipping into the comfortable uniform.  
As she breezed into the med bay, Chakwas rose with a concerned frown and opened her mouth to speak. Garrus looked over from where he sat, clad in his slimming undersuit, having just completed his medical. Tali was nowhere to be seen.  
“My medical can wait a bit, doc”, Evangeline asserted, raising a hand. “I’m here to see Liara. Then you can get to work.”  
“Of course, Commander”, she nodded, easing back into her chair. “Just don’t go running off on me again. I’d hate to have to send people to hunt you down.”  
She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she walked past and waved a casual hand at the surprisingly passive Garrus. He nodded in response, shifting on the thin mattress.  
“I tried to convince her to come out, but she’s hardly even talking”, he murmured, tilting his head towards the locked door. “She’s taking it pretty hard.”  
“What have you told her about it?” she asked, pausing by the end of his bed.  
“Actually, nothing”, he said. “She worked it out on her own.”  
Evangeline sighed. “Alright, thanks, Garrus”, she patted him gently on the knee before moving over to the door, ignoring his quizzical expression at the affectionate action. She raised her hand and knocked gently on the sealed door.  
“Liara, its Shepard. Open up.”  
The silence stretched on for a few moments, but then, suddenly, the door slid open and she stepped inside.  
The room was dark, save for a dim blue lamp sitting on the desk. It cast a faint glow across the side of Liara’s face, illuminating her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She brought up a hand to wipe away a few tears, rising as Evangeline came closer.  
“Shepard”, she greeted her, voice strained.  
“Liara, I…” she began, uncertain. “I have a message to relay from your mother.”  
Liara seemed to choke for a moment, her eyes growing large. “Message?”  
“Yes, she…” she faltered, swallowing down the emotions. “She wanted to tell you that she’s always been proud of you, and that she loved you. She…wasn’t herself. She was indoctrinated, brainwashed by Saren. I don’t know how, but he must be incredibly powerful to sway a matriarch.”  
The asari searched her face for a few moments, drinking in the words. Evangeline paused, then stepped closer.  
“Benezia was able to withstand the indoctrination briefly, but she was weak. She wanted to die, and…and I granted her request.”  
Liara’s hand came up to cover her mouth, face screwing up with pain. She gasped into her hand as the tears began fresh and Evangeline closed the gap between them, enveloping her in a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry, Liara. I’m sorry I didn’t take you with me. I had to calculate the risk and it just…I’m so sorry.”  
The asari broke away, shaking her head. “You were right to leave me here. I’m not sure what I could have done, or would have done. I don’t think I could have faced her, even after all this time.” She wiped her eyes, trying to blink back yet more tears as she leaned forwards and took the Commander’s hands in hers. “Thankyou for taking the time to come and see me, Evangeline. I really appreciate it. But I need to be alone for a while, if that’s ok?”  
Eva smiled softly. “Of course, Liara. Take all the time you need. I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”  
“Thankyou”, she said, sinking slowly into her chair as Evangeline turned to leave. “For what its worth, and I’m not sure I would have had the resolve to make such a decision, but I think you did what was right.”  
Evangeline set her mouth in a small, grim line, but nodded solemnly and turned to leave. The door slid shut behind her, and she was greeted by the infirmary’s uncomfortable silence.  
Tali was half sitting on one of the hospital beds, fiddling with one of her suit seals which had been damaged during the mission. Chakwas, long since resigned to the fact she was of little help to the Quarian, was sitting at her desk typing up a report. She looked up and offered a reassuring smile that seemed to clear the dense air a little.  
“Are you ready now, Commander?” she asked, getting to her feet and moving to rummage through a drawer for some suitable supplies.  
“Do your worst, Doc”, she said, cracking a humourless grin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Evangeline sauntered into the bar clad in her scuffed work jeans, a black tank and a well worn leather jacket. She surveyed the area for a few moments, noting the accusing expressions on everyone that looked at her, until her eyes settled on Lilihierax lounging in a corner.  
His head bobbed slightly as he lazily waved her over and she smirked as she made her way towards him and sank onto the expensive looking bar stool.  
“Shepard, good to see you”, he said slowly, eyeing the stitched wound on her forehead as she folded her aviators into her pocket. “I see someone managed to hold you down long enough to treat your injuries.”  
She rolled her eyes at his amused subvocals. “Go on then, laugh. We’re hoarding our medigel for emergencies so crap like this gets done the old fashioned way.”  
His mandibles quivered. “Considering the danger that comes with spectre work, that doesn’t particularly surprise me. You’re smarter than you look.”  
“You wound me”, she said, signalling a waiter.  
The tall female salarian’s skin shimmered with rusty undertones as she walked through the multi-coloured lights of the bar towards them. Despite her beauty, her face was beset was a barely concealed scowl and her eyes were cold.  
“What can I get for you, ma’am”, she said briskly, waving her empty tray above Evangeline’s head.  
She frowned slightly, put off by the attitude of the Salarian. “I suppose I’ll get some Batarian wine if you have it?”  
“We have several vintages available, you’ll have to be a little more specific.”  
“I’ll get the 2170 if you have it. Or thereabouts”, she said slowly, eyeing her as she entered the order on a datapad.  
Li cleared his throat, holding up his now empty glass. “I’ll have another Quarian brandy, platinum this time, thanks.”  
The waitress finished tapping up their requests, then turned about and sailed away with an air of fridgidity rivalled only by the tempest raging beyond the walls of Hanshan itself. Eva glared after her for a second, then rolled her eyes and turned back to her companion, who had something of the Turian equivalent of a smirk upon his features.  
“I suppose I can only expect that, considering the couple of days I’ve had. News travels fast around here.”  
“That it does”, he said running a talon around the rim of his empty glass. “Rumour’s already going around that you killed Matriarch Benezia and her commando unit…quite the feat.”  
“As much as I’d like to take full credit, I did have help”, she folded her arms, ignoring the waitress as she returned with their drinks. Her expression was frosty as she placed their order on the small table before retrieving Li’s empty glass and departing.  
“Still”, he said, mandibles twitching as he watched the back of the Salarian glide over to the bar, disappearing amongst the accusing faces of the other patrons. “They don’t make people spectres for nothing.”  
Eva swilled her wine around the glass for a second before taking a sip. The fruity, sweet taste spread through her mouth, leaving a certain warmth in her throat after she swallowed. She allowed herself to sigh, eyes drifting over to the vast windows and the relentless storm outside.  
Li cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality, and fixed her with a questioning look. She scrunched her face for a second, then let herself relax. “I suppose I can’t really talk too much about my ongoing mission at the moment. Especially in such a public place. As handsome as you are, that’s a rule I can’t really bend.”  
“Of course”, he said, taking a swig from his glass and releasing a purr so tiny it was almost lost in the atmosphere of the bar. “Any news from offworld?” he finally asked, tilting his head to the side. “We don’t get a lot of travellers here, as I’m sure you know.”  
They chatted for a little over an hour, each making increasingly obvious passes at one another. The time was punctuated by the ordering and delivery of regular drinks, until at last Eva had decided it was time enough to leave. She contemplated her wine for a second before downing the entire glass and releasing a sigh of contentment.  
“That’s me for the night”, she stretched and placed the empty glass on the table. “I better get back to my ship.”  
She moved to stand, gripping the edge of the table a little too hard as the room tilted slightly. Li vibrated with laughter, getting to his feet and reaching out to steady her.  
“Who knew the famous Commander Shepard can’t hold her liquor!” he gave a strange Turian grin as she scowled at him, batting away his hand.  
“I’m fine, Li”, she rolled her eyes, brushing down the front of her jacket and shuffling on the spot.  
He folded his arms, cocking his jagged hip as she looked around at the glares of nearby patrons. “I’ll walk you to the docks”, he almost growled, surging around the table and hooking his arm around hers. She stumbled, spluttering with indignation as he dragged her quickly through the hostile bar towards the exit.  
She managed to break free not ten paces into the port commons, grinding to a halt and folding her arms tight, a glare burning through the Turian mechanic. “I can actually walk”, she almost snarled.  
Li recoiled as if stung, nearly taking a step back. He rolled through the motion and brushed it aside, bringing up a clawed hand to scratch the beneath his crest. “My bad”, he said, looking sheepish.  
Her frown twisted slightly and she sighed, relaxing her shoulders and letting her arms fall limp. “No, I’m sorry, Li. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. You were just trying to help”, she closed the space between them and linked her arm back around his. “Lets try that again, shall we?”  
His mandibles quivered and he tilted his head to regard her for a moment, before shrugging lightly and continuing on through the port.  
They passed several people loitering around, most of whom whispered to one another whilst glaring at the duo. As always, Evangeline’s eyes were drawn, in awe, to the vast windows and the thrashing tempest of snow and ice beyond them.  
She snapped back to reality when Li grunted slightly. “Never seen something like that, have you, Shepard?”  
She nodded. “I’ve seen a lot of things, Li, snow, ice, storms…but nothing so violent as this. Driving through it was…challenging.”  
He chuckled, subvocals vibrating deeply. “Humans can be pretty crazy, but you’re something else.”  
“Thanks?” she tilted an eyebrow at him.  
He steered her through the foyer, casually waving to the staff behind the reception counter. They nodded, acknowledging the pair, but said nothing. The scanners enveloped them in a halo of blue light as they made their way out into the dock, past the scowling ERCs guards and down the jetty towards where the Normandy was berthed.  
Finally, they halted just before the frigate’s airlock.  
“I guess that’s it, then”, she said, lounging back on one hip as she eyed the enormous Turian. “Thanks for the date, big guy.”  
His throat rumbled as he nodded. “Don’t be a stranger.”  
She smirked at him and palmed the door control. It slid open invitingly and she hovered on the threshold for a second before turning and surging towards him. She leaned up as high as she could and planted a delicate kiss on one of his mandibles, which flared in surprise as she shrank down again.  
She winked at him, retreating backwards into the Normandy’s airlock. “See ya round, Li.”


End file.
